


it was always you

by rippedblackjeans



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Childhood Friends, F/F, First Crush, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Ty Lee, Minor Mai/Zuko, Minor Sokka/Suki, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Protective Azula (Avatar), Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Toph Being Awesome, Ty Lee Centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, oblivious ty lee, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedblackjeans/pseuds/rippedblackjeans
Summary: Ty Lee is just living out her high school life, but a lot more for her is to come than she would've thought. Emotions are rampant, feelings are questioned, and Ty Lee learns a lot about herself, her identity, and what it is to love someone.
Relationships: Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Azula sat on my bed next to me, her eyebrows in a disdainful scrunch. 

“Ruon-Jian tried to ask you out again? Seriously? Can’t he take a hint?” she said, crossing her arms. Ruon-Jian, a senior on the football team at our high school, had once again asked me to be his girlfriend.

“Well it doesn’t seem like he’s giving up any time soon.” I said, sighing and resting my head on the bed frame. 

“Ty Lee, haven’t you told this boy no several times? I can teach that numb skulled jock a thing or two if he doesn’t lay off.” Azula said, her fists tightening. 

Mai adjusted her position on the floor of my bedroom, turning a page of the book she was reading. “Why do you care so much anyway, Azula. It’s not like he’s asking _you_.” Mai said in her usual deadpanned tone. Azula’s expression changed for a split second, but quickly returned to her normal confident look.

“All these random boys flock to Ty Lee like moths to a flame. It’s quite pitiful, really. Of course I can see why, since she’s second in beauty only to me, but it’s painful to watch.” Azula said. Mai snorted and continued reading. “Speaking of boys, ever since we were kids I’ve seen you make goo goo eyes at Zuzu whenever he walks into the room.” Mai loudly closed her book and looked up at Azula, her eyes giving off a threatening vibe, daring her to continue. Azula matched her gaze with a smirk, not letting her guard down.

“Guys, guys, calm down. We’re all friends here.” I said, attempting to lighten the atmosphere. Mai and Azula often bicker, and I’ve always been the mediator between the two. Despite their conflicting personalities, the three of us have been friends ever since elementary school. 

Mai sighed and looked away. Azula smiled triumphantly. She got up from the bed and walked towards the door. “Well, I have to head home before father comes back from work. See you at school tomorrow.” 

“Bye Azula!” I said cheerfully. Mai grunted in acknowledgement. Azula shut the door. 

“What’s her problem?” Mai said, sitting up. 

“Azula’s probably just tired. Her father makes her swim everyday and she’s in so many clubs. I’d be grumpy too.” 

Mai smiled at me a little and gave me a weird look. “You really are dense.” she said.

“What do you mean?”

“Nevermind, forget about it. I should probably start heading home too. I have a gig tomorrow with Zuko to prepare for.” Mai got up and headed to the door.

“What should I do about Ruon-Jian?” I said quickly. 

Mai laughed. “Why don’t you ask Azula?” She shut the door behind her. 

I sighed and belly flopped on my bed. Everyone thinks I’m actually interested in dating since I’m a cheerleader, but to be honest boys have never really interested me. I like the attention of course, it makes me feel special, but I’ve never thought of seriously dating a boy. I’m happy with the way things are. What Mai said was weird though. She doesn’t usually act like that. Well, whatever. It’s a Friday, I shouldn’t think too much about these things.

I heard my phone buzz on my nightstand. I reached for it and turned it on. It was a text from Azula.

**Would you like to come over tomorrow? Tomorrow’s my recovery day so I don’t have to swim.**

My heart pounded a little faster. I quickly answered, smiling to myself. 

**omg yayyyy of course !!!! 😁😁😁 want me 2 order pizza??? 🍕**

I look forward to the time I spend alone with just Azula. Most of the time it’s the three of us, and of course I love Mai to pieces but it’s just really special when I’m alone with Azula. I get to see a side of her I usually don’t.

**Sure, if that suits your taste. You’re a cheerleader though so you should watch what you eat.**

I smiled a little. Most people wouldn’t notice, but Azula shows her kindness through discrete comments like this. 

**doesn’t hurt 2 have a cheat day once in a while 😉😉😉 see u!!!!**

I held the phone close to my chest. I wonder if our time together means as much to her as it does to me. Azula’s a mystery after all.

\---------- 

I stopped at the front of Azula’s house with a box of pizza in my hands. It never fails to amaze me how big it is. Her house towered above all the others, and it had a grandiose aura. The front gate was a beautiful golden color, with two marble lions at the front. Azula sat on the steps to her doorway, her hair tied up in a messy bun. She looked a bit sleepy. She looked up and saw me.

“Oh, hey.” She opened the gate for me, and looked me up and down.

“Wow, you’ve really dressed up.” she said, her gaze lingering on my thigh high socks. She probably thought it was too provocative. 

“Oh, sorry. I just got so excited!” I said, tugging at my skirt. 

“No, I don’t mind. I like it when you dress up. Come inside.” she said, groggily rubbing her eyes. Azula wore a baggy hoodie with the school swim team’s mascot on it, and athletic leggings. Even when she’s dressed casually, she looks gorgeous!

She held the door open for me and stepped inside. “No one’s home today. Father’s at work and Zuzu is at some stupid gig.” Yes! No one to interrupt us! We took off our shoes and went upstairs to her room and shut the door. Azula sat down on the floor next to her bed and I took a seat next to her.

Azula looked absolutely exhausted. There were dark rings under her eyes. “Hey, have you been getting enough sleep lately Azula?” I said, resting my hand on her back. She relaxed a little, and sighed. “Well…” Azula hesitated a bit, tensing up. I took her hand and squeezed it, encouraging her to continue. “Father yelled at me yesterday. He doesn’t think I’m doing good enough.” she finished. “It’s not like he’s wrong of course. I don’t want to end up like Zuzu, a slacker and a failure. Katara’s starting to catch up with me, and if I don’t work hard enough, she might improve to the point where she can compete with me. Compete with me? I’m the greatest swimmer in the whole school, no one can compete with me! I’ll become so great that Katara will be left to burn in the ashes of her shame and humiliation!” 

I wrapped my arms around Azula, and she seemed to melt into the hug. “Azula, I think you’re working yourself too hard. You should get some rest.” I said softly.

“No, I don’t deserve rest. Not until my form is not a hair out of place! I should be studying harder as well. I can’t let anyone catch up to me.” she said, her voice cracking a bit. I held her closer. 

“It’s okay, Azula. Everyone’s weak sometimes. You can’t always be strong, or the best you can be 24/7. That’s what being human is about. Let’s eat some pizza now.”

I opened the box and pulled out a slice, offering it to her. 

“I shouldn’t be eating pizza, it’ll make me slower.” she grumbled, but took the slice anyway. I smiled. 

We sat in silence for a bit, eating the pizza I had brought, until Azula broke the silence. 

“So how have things been going for you?” she said, fidgeting with the drawstring of her hoodie.

“I still don’t know what to do about Ruon-Jian. Mai told me to ask you about it.”

Azula put her hoodie up and angrily pulled on the drawstrings. “That dunce. Well I think you need to tell him off. Make it very clear how you feel about him.” she said. “You don’t like him… do you?”

“No I don’t, but I don’t wanna be mean about it. I don’t know what else to do, I’ve already told him no a million times.” I said. 

“I’ll handle it.” Azula said quietly. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“What are you gonna do? Azula, please don’t do anything mean.” I said, worriedly fidgeting with my braid. 

“I won’t hurt him or anything. Anyways, how has cheer been going?” she said, changing the topic. 

“It’s been going great! The girls and I have been working on a new formation. Suki said I’ve been improving a lot and that I’m on my way to becoming captain by senior year.” I said excitedly. Azula smiled softly.

“As expected from you. You’re the only one who was able to rival me in athletic ability in elementary school after all.” she said. “Wanna watch something?” 

“Sure, everyone’s been talking about She-ra. Let’s give it a watch.” 

We sat on the floor of her bedroom, watching a couple episodes as we finished the pizza. Time flew by quickly, and it soon became late. Azula looked at the clock worriedly. “You should head home before father comes.” she said, her voice tenser than it was before. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” I said. I knew from the scar on Zuko’s face and the stories Azula had told me how scary Ozai was. I quickly rushed down the stairs and put on my shoes. As I walked out the door, I was met by Zuko and Mai. They were holding hands. Mai awkwardly took her hand out of his. I saw Uncle Iroh’s van drive away behind them. 

“Hi Ty Lee.” Zuko said awkwardly. Mai blushed a little. It was rare to see her flustered.

“Hey guys! I’ve gotta go, see you at school!” I said, and I rushed past them. I briskly walked to my house, and halfway there I saw Ozai’s expensive red car pass me. I sighed in relief. I hope Mai went home in time too. I’ve seen Ozai in the past at Azula’s swim meets, and he was an intimidating man. It would be awkward to run into him, considering how strict he is. As I entered my house and went inside my room, I remembered something. Wait… the pizza box! How is Azula gonna hide that? I’m so stupid. I’m so so stupid. I buried my head in my pillow. One of my identical sisters, Ty Lum, opened the door. 

“Were you on a date with a boy?” she said teasingly. I groaned.

“Ty Lum, now’s not the time. Go away.” I said.

“Okay grumpy pants.” She shut the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support :))) The next chapter will be up by next week!

My alarm clock blared, blasting the Crazy Frog song throughout my room. I clumsily felt for the button to turn it off on my nightstand. One of my sisters (probably Ty Lum) changed my alarm in middle school, and now I have to wake up every school day to that incredibly annoying song. I never bothered to change it, and I guess it does its job well enough to get me out of bed. I rubbed my eyes and changed into a pink crop top and some blue jeans. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. 

My six other identical sisters sat at the table, eating their breakfast. I grabbed some bread and quickly spread jam on it, then scarfed it down. Since we don’t walk to school together, I usually leave the house before them. I begged my mom to let me go to a different high school from my sisters, and with enough pushing she reluctantly agreed. I’m tired of being a part of a matched set. Having six sisters that look exactly like you is tough sometimes. That’s probably why I felt so happy when Suki said I’d be great as the next cheer captain. It’s something that only I’m good at. 

I opened the door and saw Azula and Mai waiting outside. We usually walk to school together. I looked closely at Azula. Nothing seemed different about her. I don’t see any bruises or scratches. Knowing Azula, she probably got rid of the evidence in time. I sighed in relief. Mai looked at me, her eyes showing slight concern.

“Are you okay?” she said, looking me up and down.

I blushed a little. “Oh no, I’m fine! I just zoned out a little. I guess I’m a bit sleepy.” I quickly walked down the steps of my front door and joined them. 

“So how was your gig?” I said, attempting to make conversation.

“They really loved us, Toph even started crowd surfing halfway through the show. The Jasmine Dragon is really starting to pick up.” she said as we walked down the sidewalk. I glanced at Azula. Her face looked the same as usual, confident and refusing to betray any emotion. 

“Is Zuzu at least a decent guitarist? Since he seems to love music so much.” Azula said. Mai smiled a little.

“He’s pretty good. Popular with the audience, especially the girls.” Mai said. 

“I’m quite surprised, especially with that ugly scar on his face.” Azula said, her nose wrinkling. Our casual banter continued until we arrived at school. As we entered, we stumbled into some of the football team boys. The group consisted of Ruon-Jian, Chan, and Sokka. 

“Oh hey Ty Lee!” Sokka said, waving at me. Azula shot a glare at Ruon-Jian, daring him to say something. Ruon-Jian didn’t seem to notice, and stood in front of me. 

“You’re looking pretty hot today. Have you changed your mind yet?” he said, flexing his muscles. Mai rolled her eyes. I dodged him and walked a bit faster. Azula looked like she had murder on her mind. 

“Uhhh you know, objectifying girls isn’t really the best way to get a girlfriend.” Sokka said, looking at me apologetically. Ruon-Jian smirked. 

“You’ll never pull any girls if you keep thinking that way.” he said arrogantly. Sokka frowned. Mai dragged Azula and I away. I awkwardly waved goodbye to Sokka. 

“Say hello to Suki for me!” he shouted. I gave him a thumbs-up. Sokka is probably the only person on the football team that isn’t a total douche. It’s pretty obvious he has a huge crush on Suki though. They’d make a cute couple. Azula yanked her arm out of Mai’s and shot her a glare. 

“Who does he think he is? Does he know who I am? I’ll make him suffer!” Azula said angrily. Mai sighed. 

“You know Azula, you’re usually pretty calm, and sometimes you even come off as a sociopath. But whenever it comes to Ty Lee you totally lose your head.” Mai said. I’m not sure if I was imagining it, but I saw Azula’s face turn slightly redder. Probably from how angry she was. 

“I just have a great dislike for unintelligent people. That’s all.” Azula said, regaining her composure. We stopped at our lockers. I opened mine and took out the books I needed for the day. I closed it shut and started heading to class. Azula grabbed my shoulder. I jumped in surprise.

“Do you want me to walk you to your next class? I don’t want that idiot harassing you again.” she said. I giggled.

“Sure Azula!” I said cheerily. We walked down the hall. Azula looped her arm in mine. Wow, weirdly touchy today. As we approach the door to my physics class, we see Aang and Katara talking. Azula’s expression changes when she sees Katara. Yikes, not again. 

“Hey guys!” I said, approaching them. Aang turned around and smiled at me. Katara looked past him and locked eyes with Azula. I felt an uneasy tension. 

“Hi Ty Lee! How’s it going?” Katara said, her eyes still on Azula. Azula stared her down, not saying a word. 

“Pretty good! Azula, you should get to your next class before the bell rings.” I said, trying to separate the two to prevent any potential conflict.

“Oh, you’re right. See you at lunch.” Azula said, glancing up at the clock. She walked past us. Katara loosened up, seemingly relieved.

“I don’t know why, but I don’t think Azula likes me too much.” Katara said, her lips forming a frown. You could really see her resemblance to Sokka when she made that expression. 

“Azula’s just like that to everyone, she’ll warm up to you eventually. How’s the drumming going Aang? I heard from Mai that you guys had a gig last week.” I said. 

“Oh yeah! It was awesome. Mai’s bass was great, and Zuko killed it on the guitar. Toph’s vocals were amazing too. You should come to our next gig. I should probably start going too though, see you guys!” Aang said. He rushed off. A couple seconds later, the bell rang. Mr. Bumi popped his head out.

“Come in, my students!” he said, maniacally laughing. Katara and I headed inside.

\---------- 

“I didn’t know you were friends with _Katara_.” Azula said, wrinkling her nose. “And her brother… what’s his name? Sock? Sucka?”

“Sokka.” I said, correcting her. “You know Azula, it wouldn’t hurt making friends other than me and Mai.” 

Azula snorted. “Why would I need friends other than you two? I frankly don’t care much for anyone else.”

“Maybe I should introduce you to some of my friends! You and Toph might get along.” I offered. Mai laughed.

“No they wouldn’t. They’d end up in a fist fight within minutes.” she said. I thought about it. Maybe I could make it work somehow. I heard someone pass by behind me. Speak of the devil! It’s Toph. 

“What’s up, Ty Lee?” she said. She threw a punch, attempting to punch my arm but punching Azula instead. Azula quickly turned around, glaring at Toph. Toph obviously didn’t notice, since she’s blind.

“Did you just punch me?” Azula said, an edge to her voice. 

“Oops, sorry buddy.” Toph said, and patted her on the back roughly. She left, heading for the table with Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki. Mai put her hand on her mouth, holding back a laugh.

“Told you.” she said.

Azula sighed. “Why are all the kids in this school so idiotic?”

\---------- 

I wiped sweat from my forehead, changing from my cheerleading outfit into my regular clothes. Today’s practice was pretty tough. I walked out of the locker room and waited for Azula outside the school. Mai usually goes straight home after school ends. Today, Azula had to attend a meeting for our school’s community service club. Azula and I normally walk home together on Mondays since cheer and her club end at the same time. Before I knew it, Azula had walked out the doors and arrived. Punctual as always. She sighed.

“We have a big event during my swim meet. I guess I’m gonna have to skip out on it, or father will be furious.” she said, rubbing her temples. We walked down the sidewalk, side by side. 

“By the way…” I said, trailing off. I was going to ask her about the pizza box, but I don’t really know how I should bring it up. “Nevermind.”

Azula stopped walking and looked at me, her golden eyes meeting mine. I looked away. 

“What is it?” she said, looking at me closely. Nothing slips past her. 

“Uhhhh well… did I get you in trouble for bringing pizza over on Saturday? When I left, the box was still in your room.” I said quickly, fidgeting with my braid. She laughed softly, a gentle sound I rarely hear come out of Azula’s mouth.

“So that’s what you were worried about? No, silly. I figured that might happen. I hid it under Zuzu’s bed.” she said, a smirk coming to her face. I laughed, feeling relieved. That’s definitely something she would do. 

“Don’t worry, I disposed of it after father left. I don’t want him adding another ugly scar to Zuzu’s face if he found it inside his room.” she said. We continued walking, a friendly silence falling between us. Once we got to my house, we stopped.

“Do you want to watch my swim meet this Sunday? I bet you’d love to see me beat Katara so badly she’ll never recover from the humiliation and quit!” she said, a devious smile playing on her lips.

“Sure! I’m pretty sure I’m free.” I said. I bet Azula has improved from the last time I saw her swim. I’m looking forward to seeing it. I opened my front door and waved goodbye to her. I took off my shoes and went to my room and shut the door behind me, sitting on my bed. I reached inside my backpack for my phone and checked my notifications. Oh, a message from Mai.

**are u free rn? there’s smth i want to talk to u about**

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Mai doesn’t normally ask to meet up out of the blue. 

**ya i am, what’s up?**

I texted back. I wonder what this could be about. My phone buzzed.

**i’m coming over rn**


	3. Chapter 3

Within a couple of minutes, I heard my doorbell ring. 

“Ty Lee, Mai’s here!” one of my sisters shouted. I went downstairs and opened the front door. Mai stood outside. She was wearing her usual band tee paired with ripped black jeans and Doc Martens. I brought her upstairs and into my room and shut the door behind me.

“So what’s up?” I said. Mai looked at me and sighed. 

“Zuko asked me out.” she said after a couple seconds of silence. 

“Well I figured, you two were holding hands when I saw you guys outside of Azula’s house. What’s the problem though? Haven’t you liked him since forever?” I said. Mai looked down at her feet. Whenever she does this, she’s usually trying not to show her face.

“I don’t think it’s the right time to start a relationship with Zuko. It made me really happy when he asked me out when we kissed after the gig, but I don’t wanna rush things. I want him to be okay first.” she said quietly. I took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Everything will work out, don’t worry Mai. Zuko has you and all his friends, even Azula, to be there to support him. What happened to Zuko?” I said.

“Ozai has been really harsh lately. Zuko’s already a freshman in college, and since he’s turned eighteen, Ozai keeps threatening to kick him out.” Mai said. “Normally this wouldn’t be a problem since Uncle Iroh would be happy to offer him a place to stay, but Zuko doesn’t want to leave Azula all alone with Ozai.”

“Why not take Azula with him and they could both stay at Uncle Iroh’s?” I suggested. Mai shook her head.

“You know Azula would never agree to that.” she said. “She’s too loyal to her father, she wouldn’t budge if we ever tried to convince her.”

“What’s Zuko going to do?” I asked.

“He said he’s going to stay with Ozai. I told him he shouldn’t but he wouldn’t listen. Ty Lee, I’m scared. I don’t want him to…” Mai started shaking, still looking at the floor. I pulled her into a hug. She tentatively hugged back. Mai normally doesn’t like hugs, but this was a moment where she needed one. 

“I still remember when we were in middle school, and Zuko was gone for a whole week… the scar on his eye…” she said, wiping her tears. Azula had told us what happened when we were still in sixth grade. I can still remember vividly the pain and fear that I saw in her eyes. That was the only time in my life that I saw Azula so scared. 

“I want everything to be okay before we can be together. I’m going to turn him down.” she said, pulling away from the hug. 

“Whatever you decide Mai, I’ll support you. We’re best friends after all.” I said.

“Don’t tell Azula about this conversation. She’ll freak out.” Mai warned. 

“I won’t tell. Pinky promise!” I stuck out my pinky finger. Mai laughed and looped her pinky in mine.

“Pinky promise.” she said, smiling. “I should probably head home now. Tomorrow’s a school day and I haven’t finished my homework.” 

“Oops, haven’t finished mine either. I’ll see you at school tomorrow Mai!” I said. Mai left my room and shut the door.

\---------- 

“Good morning class.” Mrs. Kyoshi said, sitting at her desk at the front of the room. She was an intimidating woman, both in size and aura. “Today we’re going to be talking about institutionalized racism.” she said. Some of the boys in the back of the class snickered while throwing crumpled up paper balls at each other. Ruon-Jian was part of their group (not a surprise of course). Mrs. Kyoshi shot them a deathly glare and they quickly stopped and grew silent. 

“If you’re not going to take my class seriously I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” she said, composed yet maintaining her stare. Azula would like her! I heard Ruon-Jian snicker behind me. 

“Make me.” he jeered. His other idiotic friends, regaining their confidence, started to get rowdy once more. Mrs. Kyoshi remained where she was, not saying a word. The boys continued fooling around for a couple of minutes, until Mrs. Kyoshi stood up. She towered over everyone at about six feet tall. 

“Students like you disgust me. You think it’s funny to inconvenience the rest of the class and get the teacher angry because that’s all your small minded brains can think of. You never bother to educate yourself, living a mediocre and thoughtless life. I won’t bother teaching people like you. Get out of my classroom.” she said, her tone icy. It sent chills down my back. The boys stopped, and even Ruon-Jian looked scared. 

“I said, get out of my classroom.” she said through gritted teeth. “You talk a lot of big game, but you and your little followers don’t even have the guts to get up and walk out of the classroom.” she slowly walked towards where Ruon-Jian was sitting and bent down and looked him in the eye. He looked like he was about to cry. Before either of them could say anything, the bell rang.

“Saved by the bell. You got off lucky today.” she said. Ruon-Jian and his friends rushed out of the classroom.

\---------- 

“Can you guys believe what Mrs. Kyoshi did in history class?” I said excitedly to Azula and Mai as I munched on my granola bar. “She totally roasted Ruon-Jian and his stupid friends! She’s awesome!” 

“I’ve heard a lot of things about her.” Mai said. “I heard she’s a tough teacher, but you learn a lot in her class. I wonder what her husband is like if he’s married to a woman like that.” 

Azula tensed a little. “I actually heard she’s married to a woman.” she said quickly.

“Oh wow, they must be a power couple!” I said cheerily. I continued eating, a friendly silence ensuing. 

“I spoke to Ruon-Jian today.” Azula said, breaking the silence. Oh no. Knowing Azula, she definitely didn’t say anything friendly. 

“What did you say?” I said cautiously. Azula’s lips formed a smirk. 

“I told him that if he ever decides to lay one of his filthy hands on you, I’ll do unspeakably horrible things to him with no hesitation. The poor boy was quaking in his boots.” she said. “Why doesn’t he pursue a different girl? You are quite desirable as a romantic partner, but he seems to be specifically fixated on you.”

“Boys like a prize. Ty Lee is one of the most popular girls in our grade. Dating her is like hitting the jackpot.” Mai said, chewing on her sandwich. Azula’s eyebrows scrunched together.

“Well, Ty Lee wouldn’t want to date them. They’re all unintelligent dolts, after all. Right Ty Lee?” Azula looked at me for confirmation. I paused and thought about it. I couldn’t think of any boys that I’d go out of my way to date.

“Yeah, I guess so.” I said. 

“See, Mai? How are they supposed to date Ty Lee when she clearly isn’t interested?” Azula said.

“Geez, if you’re so annoyed about it then say it to them yourself.” Mai said, her face slightly irked. 

I laughed. “I don’t need boys if I have you guys.” I wrapped my arms around the both of them. Azula and Mai smiled, and we had a group hug.

\---------- 

Before I knew it, Sunday had come around. I put on a cute frilly top and some leggings and headed to Azula’s house. I anxiously fidgeted with my braid. Ozai usually drives Azula to swim meets, so I dreaded the awkward car ride. As I approached Azula’s house, I saw her and Ozai waiting outside the front gate in front of Ozai’s expensive red car. I quickly caught up to them.

“Hi Mr. Ozai!” I said cheerily.

“Hello, Ty Lee.” he said, a cold tone to his voice. I winced internally. “Is it really necessary to bring your friend, Azula.”

“I just wanted her to see how much I’ve improved, father.” Azula said quietly.

Her face wasn’t the usual confident expression she always wore. She wears a different face around her father, one mixed with fear and self doubt. We got into the car and I sat next to Azula. As Ozai drove, I took Azula’s hand in mine, making sure Ozai couldn’t see. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Azula doesn’t often get physical affection, so I make sure to give her as much as possible. She’d never admit that of course, but I can tell that it helps her calm down. 

We arrived at the recreation center and got out of the car. As we walked to the entrance, I heard a familiar voice behind me. Azula quickly turned around, a resentful look on her face. Ozai turned around as well.

“Pleasure seeing you here, Hakoda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I recently wrote a Sukka two-shot modern AU, so please read if you're interested!


End file.
